Secrets
by TexGleek15
Summary: What if Austin and Sam were dating and only a few knew about it? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Sam and Austin were dating and only Carter, Austin's mom, and the employees at the diner knew? What would happen? Here is that story. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie**

It was a regular Saturday morning, Austin was working at the car wash bored as ever, Sam was working at the diner, and Fiona and the twins were out making themselves look more "pretty". Both Sam and Austin couldn't wait for their shifts to be over so that they could meet up and hang out at Austin's house or at Rhonda's. Now they wanted to go somewhere else but they couldn't, because they might get caught by anyone, since only the diner staff, Carter, and Austin's mom were the only ones that knew that they were dating. The only reason they know is for two reasons, one neither could lie to any of them, and two they needed people to help cover for them.

They had been dating since the beginning of Austin's junior and Sam's sophomore year. Now that Austin is a senior and Sam is a junior but graduating early they only have to wait till graduation till they come out to the rest of the school. Sam suggested that they keep their relationship a secret because she doesn't want to ruin his rep and cause him to lose his spot on the football team that she knows he loves, or cause him and his dad to get into a major fight. Considering his dad still doesn't know that Austin applied for Princeton and that is where he really wants to go and be an author, only his mom, Sam, Carter, and the diner workers know that.

Right now it is noon and Sam is about to leave the diner and go to Austin's place since he texted saying that was where he was since he got off at eleven. Just as she was about to leave the diner Fiona walked in.

"Sam where do you think you're going."

"Out, my shift is over."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is I got off at noon."

"Well you are going to work the afternoon too."

"But Fiona I have homework."

"No you are working end of story."

"Fine."

With that Sam goes back behind the counter and puts her apron and skates back on.

"Perfect now I'll be back at four and I expect that you be here then or else your fired."

After Fiona leaves Sam pulls out her phone and sends a text to Austin _Sorry I cant make it Fiona got me working this afternoon sorry luv u xx_ and she hits sends and puts her phone back in her apron pocket then goes and helps a customer.

Meanwhile at Austin's house he is waiting on Sam when he gets her text. He stands up and goes to tell his mom where he is going.

"Hey mom I'm going out ok?"

"I thought you were waiting on Sam?"

"Change of plans Fiona has her working this afternoon."

"That woman, why doesn't she just quit?"

"Because mom, if she does that than she won't have any money for college and she'll be stuck working at the diner forever."

"Ok dear have fun and don't get caught."

"Alright mom see you later."

As Austin leaves his house he runs into his dad, who is just getting home from work.

"Hey where you going son?"

"Oh out to the diner."

"Ok have fun."

"I will bye dad."

When Austin arrives at the diner and goes in he waves hello to Rhonda who is behind the counter and sat down in a booth and waited because he knew Sam would be over in a few minutes as she was always the one that served him. She did a few minutes later and mockingly asked him what he wanted since she already knew, since he got it every time he came in. She came back a few minutes later with his order.

"Here you go Austin, your burger with everything and fries with a coke."

"Thanks Sam and thank Bobby for me would you?"

"You know it."

She skated away to help other customers and he ate his burger. When he was done he moved to the counter and had his coke refilled. He sat there and drank it while she served other customers, when she had a few minutes to spare she would come over and talk to him and refill his drink. This went on for hours till Fiona came back and told Sam she could go home and home was where she could go only. She changed and waved good-bye to everyone and left with Fiona following.

A few minutes after they left Austin got up and paid his check then left to go home. When he got home he finished his homework that he had left over from Friday. When he got done with that he logged in to the Princeton chatroom to see that his girlfriend was logged on, so they chatted on there for a while. When they logged off that night at about eleven o'clock to go to bed. When they were both lying down trying to go to sleep, the last thought that went through both of their heads was _If only this wasn't a secret_

**that's it for this chapter! review and tell me what you think please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back here is chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie**

The next morning after Sam had gotten the Fiona and the twins their breakfast she headed to school, while Austin was at school already waiting on his "friends" really the only one he liked out of them was Ryan.

Austin saw Sam come into school with Carter and he got out his phone and shot her a text. _Morning Beautiful looks like she didn't make you work this morning_. Right when he sent it he heard

"Austin!"

He groaned as he recognized the voice, it was Shelby Cummings a girl who had tried to get together with him since freshman year but he kept saying no. He saw Sam and Carter try not to laugh so he sent them both a text _That's right keep laughing_. He saw them both look at their phones and laugh more. He turned around and saw her coming up the hallway with her two clones, he didn't even remember their names. He faked a smile so hard that he was pretty sure Sam could see it from down the hallway.

"Hello Shelby."

"So Austin want to go to Friday's after party with me?"

"Sorry Shelby I can't I won't even be going."

"What do you mean you won't be going? You're the quarterback."

"So I never go. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class early I have to ask a teacher a question."

He knew that would get her off of his back. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't going or that he didn't ever go. He went to one his first game in freshman year and left after ten minutes. When he told his dad that he wasn't going to another and his dad asked him why, he said that they weren't his thing, which wasn't a lie actually. He headed down the hallway making a quick stop at his locker to get his books for first period, which he just happened to share with Sam, he also sat next to her. The reason he told his friends he likes to sit up front, the real reason he wanted to sit next to his girlfriend.

After he got his things he headed to the library where he found Sam and Carter sitting at a table in the corner he sat one table over and texted Sam and told her that he was one table over. All three studied till they had to go to class, which all three of them shared. When they entered the room and sat down they studied some more till the bell rang and the teacher started class. After class they went to their lockers and grabbed their belongings for second period and went to class, it was this way all morning with sneaked texts during the day.

They were at lunch when some trouble began. Austin was sitting with his friends in the cafeteria and had a perfect view of Sam so of course that was where his attention was while texting her aswell trying to make her laugh.

"Austin? Austin?! AUSTIN!"

"Huh, what?"

"Where were you just then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been texting someone and staring at nothing for all of lunch."

"Oh sorry Ryan I was just texting me saying something about my granddad is all."

"Oh sorry man."

"It's fine."

technically that wasn't a lie because his mom did text him and tell him that his granddad was alright since he had been in the hospital. Sam finally replied telling him that he better stop staring at her before someone actually sees where he is staring. Course she didn't know that Ryan did look where Austin was staring and had known for a while that something was going on between them he just didn't know what and didn't care.

About ten minutes later Austin was doing it again only this time it was Shelby that caught him and when she saw where he was staring she just had to ask.

"Hey Austin?"

"Yes Shelby?"

"Why are you staring over at Diner Girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have stared at the ugly freak for about five minutes."

"Don't call her that."

"What?"

"I said don't call her that either of those names. I am sick and tired of you and everyone bullying her and everyone else in this school. Bullying is wrong and should not happen at all."

"Woah Austin what's your problem?"

"My problem is that people are always bullying people and that shouldn't happen!"

By this time he had the entire cafeteria's attention and as he stormed out all anyone could think was what happened to him.

Sam sent him a text asking him if he wanted to see her or not. He didn't reply because he accidentally left his phone at the table and Ryan picked it up and saw who it was from and what it said. He also saw the other texts and realized that they were dating. Quickly he put the phone in his pocket and promised himself that he would give Austin his phone next period and tell him he knew and that he didn't care.

Meanwhile Austin was in the courtyard when he realized that he left his phone in the cafeteria as he was heading back in to get it, the bell rang. He saw Ryan walking towards him so he stopped and waited for him to come.

"Hey man, did you happen to see my phone? I left it in there by accident."

"Yeah here it is. By the way you got a text. Also I know."

**Oooh cliffy! Find out what happens next! Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie **

What happened:

_Meanwhile Austin was in the courtyard when he realized that he left his phone in the cafeteria as he was heading back in to get it, the bell rang. He saw Ryan walking towards him so he stopped and waited for him to come. _

_"Hey man, did you happen to see my phone? I left it in there by accident."_

_"Yeah here it is. By the way you got a text. Also I know."_

Now:

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I know that you are dating Sam."

"Man you can't tell."

"I know also I want to tell you two things."

"Ok what are they."

"One I don't care about who you date as long as you are happy. Two you'll be late for sixth period if you don't hurry."

"Oh thanks man. We will talk later after football practice come to the diner."

"Ok bye man."

With that Austin and Ryan headed in different directions as they went to their sixth period, which Austin shared with Sam. He sent her a text telling her that he was fine and that Ryan knew that they were dating and didn't care and would be meeting them at the diner to talk about different things and explain. Sam replied a few minutes later saying that it was ok and she would see him after his practice.

After football practice Austin and Ryan headed to the diner and when they entered and saw that Sam was working the counter that was where they sat. When the other diner staff saw who it was they told Sam, who hadn't seen them, she skated over and got Ryan's order. After she skated away and then back with the food he looked at Austin weird since he didn't say a word but got food.

"I come here after football practice everyday. I even come in before or after work, so they know my order."

"Ah ok."

"So Ryan you know about us huh?"

"Yes I do."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I saw your text from lunch after Austin stormed out because he left his phone and by accident I saw all of your texts. Sorry I didn't mean to snoop it just happened."

"It's fine. It was bound to come out anyway. Now if you will excuse me I have some customers to attend to."

"Do the other customers mind when she talks to you?"

"Not really they are really nice and to them Sam can do no wrong because they have been coming here since her dad was alive same with the staff."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

Rhonda came over to refill their drinks.

"Hey Austin. Who is your friend here?"

"Hey Rhonda this is Ryan. He knows about Sam and I."

"Hi Rhonda it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Don't hurt Sam and I won't hurt you ok?"

"O-ok."

"Rhonda don't scare him."

"Sorry Sam but I got to be sure he knows."

"I'm sure he knows that if he hurts me in any way that all the diner staff will hurt him and Austin as well."

"Yep."

The three teenagers talked the rest of the afternoon before the two boys had to leave. When they were gone Sam finished her shift while talking with the staff and regulars. By the time her shift had ended it was already ten at night and she had school the next day.

When she arrived home she finished any late homework that she hadn't finished in between tables and customers. After that she got ready for bed after sending Austin a text telling him that she arrived home and was going to bed. He replied a few minutes later saying that he loved her and goodnight. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and a dream of princes and princesses in her head.

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile I've been very busy with school and band **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story I just mess with it**

When Sam woke up the next morning and finished preparing her step-families breakfast, she headed out to pick up Carter for school, today he was cowboy, when they got to school is where things went weird.

Shelby's car was already in the lot which was weird, same with Austin's car. When they entered the school building and walked to their lockers, there was a note in them.

_Vote Shelby Cumming _

_For_

_Homecoming Queen_

Sam just rolled her eyes grabbed her books for first period as she was walking to class she saw something that made her freeze. Austin and Shelby...kissing! She stood there frozen for a few seconds before walking past very quickly and entering her class and sitting down.

Meanwhile Austin was trying to get Shelby to stop kissing him, but surprisingly she was very strong. Finally she let him go and just stood there smiling at him like some crazed lunatic.

"Shelby, what was that?"

"What do you mean? I can't kiss my boyfriend?"

"We aren't dating! I have told you that for years we aren't together."

"Oh Austin, I know that you were just hiding your feelings for me."

"No I wasn't, now I have to get to class. Good-bye Shelby."

With that he walked away and went to his class, which he shared with Sam. She looked upset so he sent her a text asking if she was alright. He knows that she looked at because he saw her look at it. She just read it, shook her head and put it back in her pocket, he was very confused.

**Time skip**

It was the end of the day and Sam had avoided Austin all day, confusing and upsetting him, only Carter knew what it was about. All day Sam saw Shelby look so smug and had over heard her talking to her two cronies, saying that her and Austin were definitely together.

When she arrived at the diner, Rhonda cornered her and asked her about it. When Sam was done telling her tale Rhonda was livid, so when Austin came in the diner, just like he did everyday, Rhonda had a few words to tell him.

Before he could order Rhonda came over and told him to follow her, she lead him to the back to where they couldn't be seen from the front. When they were back there and Rhonda was sure that no one was listening in, she turned around to a very nervous Austin and asked him a question that put it all in to place for him.

"Why did Sam see you kissing Shelby Cumming this morning?"

"What? You m-mean Sam s-saw th-that?"

"Yes, she did see that. Now explain Austin."

"I was in the hallway waiting for Sam, she is usually one of the first ones there, so I thought I could get a few moments with her. I'm standing there and Shelby comes up and stands in front of me, just looking at me for a few minutes, when all of a sudden she grabs me and starts kissing me, I tried to push her away but she may not look it but she is strong, finally I got her off of me and told her that we weren't a couple and to never do that again. Then I went to class because I wanted to get away from her, though now it all makes sense. Sam avoiding me all day and Carter glaring at me any chance he got, plus Sam looking like she was crying, god I'm such an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot Austin, you just didn't know. Anyway go and talk to Sam and get her to listen to you."

"Alright thanks Rhonda."

Austin walked back to the front and sat down in his normal spot where he saw that his food was already sitting, he nodded to Bobby in thanks. As he was eating he was trying to catch Sam's eye but to no avail he couldn't get catch her eye let alone for her to look at him. Finally it took Rhonda telling Sam to talk to him for her to come up to him and look him straight in the eye.

"Sam I know what you saw this morning but you have to believe me, she kissed me, I was trying to push her away, but she is like superwoman. Alright I love you not her. You have to believe me please."

"I don't know if I can Austin I'm sorry. I want to it's just what if one day I'm not enough and you do want Shelby I don't think I could handle the heart-break."

"Wait are you saying that your breaking up with me."

"Maybe I am. I don't know."

"Please don't give up on us. Please!"

"I'm sorry Austin."

With that Sam walked away and Austin left after paying his bill and when he arrived home he went into his room and cried himself to sleep. What he didn't know was that across town, a blonde haired girl was doing the same in her attic bedroom.

**Will Sam believe and forgive Austin? What will Austin do to get her to forgive him and for her to know that he only loves her and not Shelby? Will Shelby ever get it in her mind that Austin doesn't want her? When will I update again? All these answers and more in the next chapter thanks for reading guys. Tell me what you think by reviewing please and thanks I really want to see what you guys think and where I need to make improvements. Tell me what you want in the new chapters I really want to hear from you guys. So please, please,please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile I'm lucky that I was able to update the other stories I've been very busy with band, we had a big competition today and got a "1" which is a superior rating!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story**

Sam woke up the next morning feeling miserable. She sat up did her morning routine then, went a picked up Carter. They got to school, went to their lockers, and grabbed their belongings. Sam was heading to first period when she saw Shelby talking to her cronies. She rolled her eyes and started to walk by them, she was shocked by what she heard.

"Yeah Austin and I are so getting together, he kissed me yesterday before school."

She was devastated, thinking that he lied to her. All of a sudden she heard Ryan's voice.

"No he didn't Shelby, you kissed him. Also no you aren't getting together, now nor ever."

"Oh and you know this how?"

"Because he told me duh."

"Right sure he did."

"He did, his exact words were, "Dude Shelby just kissed me, why won't she get it through her head that I don't like her," see told you."

"Whatever."

Shelby stormed off to her first period, but all Sam could do was stand and stare into nothing. Finally she snapped out of it and started to head to class. When she arrived she saw Austin sitting in his seat looking like he had cried. He looked up at her when she entered, but she looked away.

She avoided him that day as well, but he still came to the dinner after football practice, with Ryan. He didn't saying anything to her and she didn't saying anything to him either, both miserable.

Sam arrived back home after shift, when she did she went up to her room. She laid down on her bed and just laid there thinking about what she had learned today. Apparently, Austin was telling the truth, but she didn't know how to approach him and tell him that she was sorry. When he had come into the diner today, she couldn't go over because she was busy with her other tables. She just had to think up a way for him to know that she was sorry that she didn't believe him.

When Austin arrived home that night he immediately went into his room, locked the door, and started to think up ways for Sam to forgive him, and for her to be his girl again. He sat thinking throughout the evening in his room, only coming out for dinner. Finally he had it, he texted Ryan asking if he would help him, which he agreed, then emailed the principle to see if he would let him go through with this plan, he would. Finally he went and asked his mom for help, she said yes. He started to put his plan in motion, first he started making signs to put up around the school, then he made flyers to put up in the school as well. After he was done with that, he went up to the diner to talk to Rhonda. He entered the diner and looked around he finally found Rhonda behind the counter, he walked up to her and sat down.

"Hey Rhonda I need your help."

"With what lover boy?"

"In winning back Sam."

"Wait you two broke up?"

"I don't know but she has avoided me so I assume we are and I really want her back. Can you help?"

"What do you need?"

"I need you to make sure that she is not so early Monday at school, I know that she works Mondays before school, so please make sure that she just makes it, that you let her leave with twenty minutes before school, that way she can still pick up Carter."

"Alright I can do that."

"Thank you Rhonda."

Austin left at that point and went home, tomorrow he would talk to Carter and see if he would help him. He knew that it would take him awhile to get him to talk to him, let alone help him!

While he was falling asleep, he suddenly remembered something! He shot out of bed and over to his dresser, he opened the top drawer and felt around for it. His hand finally closed around a small box, he pulled it out and looked at it. It was small and black. He opened it.

**What is Austin's plan? What is Sam's? What was in the box? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a while to update guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie**

Sam woke up the next Monday and after she had finished her morning chores headed to the diner for her morning shift. She hadn't seen Austin at all the entire weekend. Fiona had her working most of the weekend and she was no closer on a plan to apologize to Austin. When she arrived at the diner she saw that it was already open.

"Hey Rhonda."

"Hey girl, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really, when I got home I started studying."

"Sam you need to rest."

"I know Rhonda, but I have to keep my grades up, if I want to leave Fiona."

"Alright get to work."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam went and changed then came out and started to serve customers. After her shift ended she went and changed, just as she was about to leave she heard her name being called.

"Hey Sam."

She turned around and saw that Rhonda was calling to her.

"Yeah Rhonda?"

"Did you think of something to tell loverboy?"

"No it's eating me not talking to him for so long."

"Just talk to him or something."

Rhonda looked at her watch and saw that Sam had twenty minutes to get to school, perfect.

"Alright get out of here you have twenty minutes."

"Alright thanks Rhonda, see you after school."

Sam headed out the door and towards her car. After starting her car she headed towards Carter's house to pick him up for school. After picking him up they headed to school and after finding a great parking spot they headed into the school building. They were shocked by what they saw, posters all around the school, on walls, on lockers, they all said the same thing.

_Austin Ames _

_LOVES_

_Sam Montgomery_

Sam couldn't believe her eyes, it was then that she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She hurriedly walked towards her locker only to find her path blocked by one Shelby Cummings.

"Excuse me Shelby."

"How dare you?"

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you do this, put up all these posters. As if Austin would ever love you."

"I didn't put these up."

"I did."

The two girls heard a voice come from behind Shelby, they turned and saw that Austin was standing there, he walked up to the two girls and smiled at Sam before turning and looking at Shelby.

"I put these signs up and I meant every word on them."

"Wait you're serious Austin? You love Diner Girl?"

"Don't call her that, and yes I love Sam. I have for years."

Shelby turned and glared at Sam with so much hate in her eyes, that if looks could kill Sam would be six feet under.

"What did you do to him?"

"She did nothing to me. She was herself and I fell in love end of story."

"Really Austin?"

Austin turned to look at Sam when he heard her question, he took her hands in his and kissed the back of each one.

"Yes Sam, I have loved you for years, and everyday I fall a bit more in love with you."

Sam feels her cheeks heat up when he said that last part.

"I know that we have been fighting for a few days and for that I am sorry, but you must know that I am in love with you and only you."

"I know that Austin, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"That's alright. So we're good?"

"We more than good."

"YES!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Austin at that, he looked like a little kid at Christmas time. Austin stuck out his arm towards her silently asked her a question. She answered by grabbing onto his arm and letting him lead her to her locker. They left a shell-shocked and angry Shelby and a shocked crowd, but they didn't care because they had each other.

**Well that's it. Review please and tell me what you think please! Thanks for the reviews so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it has been awhile. Hope you like this new chapter. I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story**

Sam walked into the diner that afternoon for her shift smiling like a goof. When the staff saw her they smiled, happy that she was happy again. Throughout her shift she kept a smile on her face. She kept it on when Fiona and the twins came in and even when Shelby came in.

Austin came into the dinner with Ryan right on time and sat down at the counter. A few minutes later Sam placed their food in front of them, not even asking Ryan what he wanted since Bobby already knew. While the boys were eating Sam and the rest of the dinner staff would come and talk to the two boys. They stayed till Sam got off of her shift and walked her to her car, then left themselves.

When Sam returned home she went upstairs to her room and grabbed her phone from her pocket, to see a text from Austin telling her goodnight and that he loves her. She finished her homework and laid down falling asleep before her head hit her pillow.

She woke up the next morning with a migraine. She sat up and started her chores anyway, even though her head was killing her. When she reached the diner later in the morning, she felt like her head had been hit with a hammer repeatedly. Rhonda took one look at her and basically dragged her to the back where Sam explained why she looked like crap. After hearing about the migraine Rhonda took her to the medicine cabinet in the back and gave her some Advil. She also took her phone and sent a text to Austin telling him about Sam's migraine. She had Sam go and sit in the back in the dark till it was time for her to go to school, even though Sam protested.

When it was time for Sam to leave for school, her migraine had lessened a bit but not by much. She drove and picked up Carter, who immediately told her he was driving after Austin sent him a text stating that she had a migraine and to not let her drive. She handed him the keys and got into the passenger seat, as he started to drive. When they got to school, parked the car, and entered the building Sam's migraine was back full force. She grabbed her folders for first period then headed to class where she saw Austin sitting and waiting for her. She tried to smile reassuringly at him but it looked more like a grimace.

Throughout the entire day Sam's head hurt like crazy till finally she asked to go see the nurse. When she arrived at the nurse and told her why she was there, the nurse told her to go to the dark room in the nurse's office, specifically for migraines, and take a nap. She slept for the rest of the day with the nurse telling her teachers about why she wasn't in class. At the end of the day Carter stopped by the nurse's office to see his friend. The nurse told him where she was then told him to take her somewhere dark and let her sleep.

Carter walked into the dark room, woke her up and helped her into the passenger seat of her car before driving towards the diner. When they arrived he rushed in and found Rhonda.

"Hey Rhonda, is there a room that Sam could in that is dark, like really dark?"

"Yeah go get her, then follow me."

Carter nodded and headed back outside to collect the blonde. When they reentered the diner, they saw Rhonda over by the back. Carter led Sam over to their friend and followed her into a completely dark room. Rhonda had a flashlight and shined it towards a bed. Carter placed Sam down on the bed and immediately she was asleep. They walked out of the room and back to the counter.

"She still has a migraine?"

"Major, she went to the nurse about fourth period and didn't return. I found her in the nurse's dark room asleep after school. Rhonda do you think that Fiona will come in today?"

"Nah, she doesn't come in on Tuesdays."

"Alright, what are you going to tell Austin?"

"That Sam is in the back."

Carter nodded and finished his drink, after he finished he called his dad and asked for a ride after explaining the situation. His dad came by ten minutes later and picked up his son. When Austin entered the diner with Ryan later that afternoon he knew something was up. Sam's car was here but he didn't see her and after fourth he didn't see her at all. The two boys sat down at the counter and Rhonda brought them their food.

"Hey Rhonda, where is Sam? Her car is here, but I don't see her."

"She is in the back sleeping because of her migraine."

"I hope she starts to feel better, she didn't look so good today at school."

"Me too loverboy, me too."

Rhonda went on her way and let the boys finish their meal. After they finished their meal, they volunteered to wake up Sam so she could go home. Rhonda showed them where she was and left to go back to work. The boys walked into the room and woke her up, when she was awake they helped her sit up.

"How is your head?"

"Better, actually. I feel no pain."

"That's amazing beautiful, now it is time for you to go home."

"Crap I missed so many classes today."

"It's alright, I know that Carter got your work for you, and I also know that you will have it done because it was easy. Besides it is only seven in the evening, and I want you missy to be in bed by ten thirty at the lastest. Understand?"

"Understood. I promise."

"Good, we'll see you in the morning."

The trio left the dark room and went out to their cars. When Sam arrived home she texted Austin and let him know that she was home. She entered the house and walked up the stairs to her room after grabbing some food to eat from the kitchen. When she was in her room she got out her schoolwork and looked over it, agreeing with Austin that it was easy. She finished by nine and got ready for bed, when she laid down it was ten, she texted Austin telling him goodnight then slipped into dreamland, not aware that something life changing was about to occure.

**Here we go, I really hope you liked it. What is about to happen? What was in the box from chapter 5? Sorry that I didn't include it but it will come up later on in the story I promise! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella Story**

When Sam woke up the next morning she had no idea that something amazing was going to happen today. She sat up and climbed out of bed after stretching her limbs. She got dressed and went downstairs to work on her chores, not even caring that she had a lot to do this morning before school, since she wasn't working this morning. When she was finished with her chores she grabbed her bag and headed outside to go and pick up Carter for school. When she pulled up to his house, he walked outside and climbed into the car with her.

"Morning Sam, feel better?"

"Much, come let's get to school."

"Alright."

They drove to school in silence just listening to the radio. When they arrived they realized that not many people were in school yet, they parked her blue mustang and entered the school building. When they were in the building they walked towards their lockers and grabbed their stuff for first period, though Sam found a little something extra in her locker, a note. She opened the note and saw that it was from Austin.

_Hey beautiful, meet me in the bleachers for lunch. I have a surprise for you. I love you my dear princess. I will see you in class, and I hope you have an amazing day today. Love, Your Prince Charming _

Sam smiled when she read the note and tucked it into her pocket to save. She turned around and saw Austin across the hall talking to Ryan, while looking at her. She gave him a small nod and headed to class. When she reached her classroom she sat down and opened her phone to see that she had a text from Ryan saying that he would be covering for Austin at lunch today, and to ask her to make sure that they weren't late for afternoon classes. She replied, thanking him for the cover and to promise that they wouldn't be late. As she hit the send button the teacher came into class and she put her phone away in her pocket.

After her last morning class Sam walked over to her locker and put her books in her locker before heading outside to the bleachers to meet Austin. When she climbed the stairs and saw her boyfriend sitting on the top row unpacking what looked to be a basket. She climbed up to the top row and saw that he was unpacking a basket. She went and sat down next to him after giving him a hug hello.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Beautiful, how has your day been so far?"

"It's been fine, boring without you though. How about you, how has your day been?"

"Eh, it's been ok. It's better now that you're here."

Sam blushed as Austin smiled at her with that smile reserved only for her. He kissed her on the forehead before passing out the food. When Sam saw the food that he had packed for them, she smiled happily and looked up at him astonished.

"You got food from the diner?"

"Yep, I figured you would apprieciate it more than cafeteria food."

"How?"

"I called Rhonda this morning and asked to have Bobby make us some food for lunch. I went and picked it up during my free period."

"You are amazing."

"I know."

Sam rolled her eyes at her cocky boyfriend and just smiled at him while shaking her head. Austin saw this and decided to tease her a bit.

"I saw that, that eye roll, missy."

"What eye roll?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I think I'm going to have to punish you now."

As he said this he started to smile big and reach out for her, while she moved away from him.

"No Austin, please don't."

She starts laughing as he tickles her sides like crazy.

"Aus-austin pl-please stop!"

"What was that? Did you tell me to continue?"

"N-no!"

"Come on, say Austin is awesome."

"N-never!"

"Say it!"

"F-fine A-austin is a-aweso-ome!"

He stopped tickling her and watched her catch her breath. He was still chuckling when she had stared up at him. He smiled at her then reached over and handed her, her burger.

"I think we need to start eating before we have to go to class."

"True."

They began to eat their food and talked about what they wanted to do after school and this weekend. When they finished thier food they cleaned up and walked back to the building before heading their seperate ways, but not before exchanging a sweet kiss.

What they didn't know was that someone had witnessed their kiss and was shocked by what they saw before they headed inside to their class.

**Here we go, I really hope you like this chapter. What do you think of the cliff hanger? Who saw them kiss? Is the secret going to come out? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter. I must sincerely apologize for any and all spelling and grammar errors. Ok, so I know I said in an earlier chapter that the school knows about them, but they still want to be private. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie.**

_Mystery POV_

They couldn't believe it, those two were dating? They were confused, since when did the captain of the football team date a loser like her. From now on, they were going to observe and see how the two act around each other. Luckily for them both Sam and Austin were in their next class. Now all they had to do is observe.

_General POV_

Sam and Austin both entered the building seperately. They each headed towards their lockers, before heading to their afternoon class. Luckily for them, they share all their afternoon classes. All through out the afternoon, they kept sneaking glances and small smiles at one another. They didn't noticed that someone was watching them the whole afternoon and saw their interactions.

After school Sam headed to the diner to work her shift. When she entered the diner she saw that Rhonda was behind the counter. She walked into the backroom and changed into her work clothes before heading back out. She skated out into to the main diner and over towards the counter. She picked up a couple plates and skated in the direction she was directed in. When she arrived at the table she saw that it was a couple of regulars, John and Maria.

"Hey John, Maria."

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks and you guys?"

"We're good. How's school going?"

"It's going good, I graduate this year."

"Really, that's awesome."

"Thanks John."

"Dear I have a question, how is that boy of yours."

"Who?"

"That blonde boy from the other day. The one with Carter, that looked worried since you weren't feeling well. I also noticed that he comes in every evening. Spill girlie."

"Alright, we're dating. Happy?"

"Very, now what is his name?"

"Austin."

"Well, keep him around dear. He looked like a keeper the other day."

"Don't worry Martha I will. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright sweetie, bye."

She headed back towards the counter and continued to work. She continued to work for the rest of the afternoon till her shift ended at six. Sam started to head home before she recieved a text from Austin telling her to meet him at the park. She headed towards the park and parked by the swing set. She climbed out of her car and saw Austin sitting on the swings, waiting for her. She walked up to him from behind and placed her hand over his eyes. Deepening her voice she asked him a question.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm, I don't know Ryan? David? Oh I know it's my amazingly beautiful girl Sam!"

Laughing Sam removed her hands from his eyes and he turned around a big smile on his face. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He grabbed her hand and guided her to an open field, where he had set up a blanket and picnic basket. The pair sat down and began to enjoy their meal. When they were done they stayed and talked for a few minutes.

"Hey Sam I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small black box. He turned back towards his girl and opened the lid to show her the beautiful diamand promise ring. Sam gasped as she saw the ring that Austin had. Her eyes teared up and she looked up at him.

"Oh, Austin it's beautiful."

"Sam this is a promise ring. I WANT to marry you one day in the future. This is a promise that I will love you till the day I die. I have loved you for years and I will continue to do so for years to come. Do you want the ring?"

"Do I want the ring? Of course I want the ring Austin. I love it! It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Here I know that you don't want the twins or Fionna seeing it, so I got you this chain to put it on."

He pulled out a chain from the box as well and placed the ring on the chain. He gestured for Sam to turn around and when she did he placed the chain around her neck. She turned around and smiled at him. Sam looked at her phone and saw that she had two messages from Fionna telling her to get home at once. She sighed, stood up, and began to walk to her car after telling Austin good-bye and helping him clean up. He walked her to her car and gave her a kiss on the lips before waving good-bye to his girl as she drove away to her demanding step family.

**Well we know what was in the box. Sorry it took awhile, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all sorry it's been awhile. I got very busy with school. I will try and do better about updating on a daily bases. I also must apologize for any and all spelling and grammar errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie.**

When Sam awoke the next morning, her hand immediately went to her throat. Feeling the ring she gave a sigh of relief, fearing it had been a dream. Quickly she climbed out of bed and changed into a clean pair of clothes, before heading down to prepare breakfast for her annoying family. Entering the kitchen, she notices that none of them are awake yet.

Shrugging she starts to prepare their breakfast. About halfway through her meal preparations the twins enter the kitchen and sit down at the island. Ignoring them, she continued to prepare the meal, when she was finished she placed the food on two plates before handing the food to the twins. Quickly she places a big amount of food on another plate and placed it in the oven, for Fiona, before grabbing what was left and placing it on a plate for herself. Sitting down a few seats away from her step sisters.

Finishing quickly she stands up and places her dish in the sink before beginning to wash it, as well as the twins plates that they stacked next to her, demanding that she clean. Rolling her eyes she quickly finished and left to her room to grab her bag. After grabbing her bag, she quickly left and heading towards her car. Climbing in she starts it and heads towards Carter's house to pick him up and head to school.

Pulling up in front of the drive way, she saw Carter waiting for her out front. Quickly he climbed in and turned to face his best friend.

"Hey Sam, ready for school?"

"Hey Carter and yeah I am. Oh, guess what Austin gave me last night."

"What?"

She reached up and grabbed the chain around her neck and bringing it out for him to see. He looked at it for a moment before smiling really wide.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a promise ring."

"Well it's beautiful. Come on we are going to be late for school."

"You're right."

Turning around the pair headed to school. Pulling into the parking lot the pair found a spot in the front. Quickly getting out of the car the pair headed inside before splitting ways to go to their lockers. Sam grabbed her things and headed towards her first period, when she bumped into Caitlyn, one of Shelby's cronies. Trying to move around the girl, Sam moved off to the side and was a few feet away, when she heard her name being called.

"Sam."

Turning she saw that it was Caitlyn who called out to her.

"Yes Caitlyn?"

"So you and Austin huh?"

"What about me and Austin?"

"How long have the two of you been together?"

"About a year, I thought everyone knew about us?"

"I guess I was absent that day."

"Surely Shelby must have ranted?"

"I block her out, when she rants."

"Ah, well I have to get to class, bye Caitlyn."

"Well I don't really care about the two of you. It's actually good to see Shelby be knocked down a few pegs. Later Sam."

Turning around Sam walked to her first period, still bewildered by the exchange. Still being confused by it, she didn't notice Austin walk up behind her in the hall. Sneakily he came up and grabbed her hand, starting to walk with her. He turned to look at her and saw that she was preoccupied, smiling at her cute facial expression, before waving a hand in front of her face, trying to gain her attention.

"Sam? Saaam? Hello? Anyone home?"

Snapping out of her trance she turned to look at the boy next to her.

"Yes Austin?"

"You ok babe? You were pretty out of it. You didn't even notice when I came up to you."

"I'm sorry, just a lot on my mind?"

"Your family?"

"No actually. I just had a weird experience with Caitlyn."

"One of Shelby's "friends"?"

Sam couldn't help but smile at his attempt of air quotes for the word friend.

"Yeah her, I ran into her in the hall a few minutes ago. She said she was gone when we came out to the school and that she blocks Shelby when she rants. She also said that she didn't care we were together. Saying that she thought it was good to see Shelby be knocked down a few pegs."

"Really?"

"Yep, weird right?"

"Very. Come on it's almost time for class."

The pair quickly headed into the classroom and sat down, only to hear the bell ring as soon as the sit down. Looking to each other they breathe a sigh of relief at not being late. Spending the rest of the day happy Sam was smiling as she walked into the diner for her shift.

Like clockwork at five Austin and Ryan enter the diner and sit in their regular seats at the counter. A few minutes later Sam brings them their food and drinks, before continuing her work. **(The following will be similar to the movie)** About ten minutes after the boys entered the twins came in and slammed the door. The vibrations from the door being slammed caused the Elvis Presley guitar to shake and fall from the wall; pulling the wallpaper with it, it revealed her dad's favorite quote. _Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game. _Fiona came in a few minutes later, not paying attention as usual to what was happening around her. Seeing the words on the wall, the twins figured they could get Sam into trouble.

"Mother, look what Sam did to your wall."

Fiona looked to the wall and saw that the guitar had fallen from the wall.

"You're right, she did. That's going to come out of your pay check Sam. Oh, by the way Sam I need you to close the diner tonight, I need to go and get more lipo."

While Fiona had been speaking, Sam had been lost in her own thoughts reading the quote on the wall. Feeling the strength and love of her father, she knew that she wouldn't take anymore of Fiona's crap anymore. Seeing that Sam had not been paying attention, caused Fiona to raise her voice to the girl.

"Sam! Did you hear me? I need you to close the diner tonight."

Fiona headed for the door, after beckoning the twins to follow her. She was almost to the door when she heard something that made her turn around and stare.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Fiona. I quit. I quit the diner. I quit your family, and I quit letting you boss me around."

"Excuse me, I am your mother."

"No you are my step mother, and you're barely that."

Sam took a step forward, attempting to leave the diner. Unfortunately, she was stopped by Fiona.

"And just where are you going to live?"

Rhonda stepped up behind the blonde, glaring at the woman.

"With me."

Turning to look at the lady, who had become her mother figure, hoping that it would happen. However, the woman in question was glaring at a woman who had been a pain in her side for years.

"Yes, she is going to stay with me. I have put up with you for years for this girl right here, and now that she is done with you and I can do something I have wanted to do something for years. Sam hold my earrings."

Rhonda reached up started to take out her earrings, she was interrupted by Sam placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Rhonda she's not worth it."

Rhonda turned to glare at Fiona before lunging at her.

"You got lucky. Come on Sam, let's go pack your things."

The pair walked out of the diner, quickly being followed by the entire staff and customers. Austin and Ryan hurried to catch up with the pair in the parking lot.

"Sam! Rhonda! Wait up."

Jogging to catch up to the pair, the two football players caught up with the females at Sam's car. They turned around and Sam immediately placed her arms around Austin and breathed a big sigh of relief at being free from Fiona. She was finally free from her nightmare.

**Hey y'all I hope you liked this chapter. What will happen in the future? Will the couple receive their Princeton letters?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter. I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story**

While Sam was packing up her attic bedroom, she bent down and picked up her dad's old fairytale book that had fallen to the floor. Holding the book in her arm, she noticed something that had fallen out of it. It was a folded piece of paper. Picking it up she unfolded it and discovered it was a letter addressed to her father. It was from a man named Josh Lee, a laywer. Confused she read the letter and discovered that Josh had done some legal work for the man and had asked him to come into the office. It was dated two weeks before the earthquake that took her father.

Sighing Sam placed the paper in her pocket and packed the book in her box. She finished packing as Austin and Ryan entered the room, from taking a few boxes down to Austin's car. Grabbing the last few boxes the boys headed back downstairs as Sam made a final check to make sure that she had everything from the room that she wanted. Exiting the room she headed downstairs and out the door, going to her car and getting behind the wheel. Nodding to her boyfriend and their friend, she drove away from the house that had once been her home. During the drive she couldn't help but think about the letter she had found from the laywer. Deciding to go and give the man a visit when she had a chance, she pulled up into Rhonda's drive way.

Exiting the car, she turned as both Austin and Ryan pulled up against the curb. Smiling she grabbed the boxes from her car and start to head inside as Rhonda comes out and meets the trio. The four people set quickly to work with unpacking the three vehicles. The group was finished within the hour and Sam decided to start unpacking so she didn't have to do it later.

"Well, I am going to start unpacking. If you two want you can help me unpack my books, and pictures and stuff."

"All right beautiful."

"Unfortunately, I can't help, I have to go home."

"All right bye Ryan, thanks for the help."

"No problem Sam, I'll see you at school."

Ryan quickly exits the house and heads to his car before heading home. The remaining three headed towards the girl's new room and quickly began to open boxes. Rhonda and Sam set quickly to unpacking the clothes while Austin opened different boxes of books, bags, shoes, and memorabilia of when her dad was alive. With all three people working they were able to finish unpacking in about an hour.

Relaxing on the couch the group was talking and laughing. Sam reached into her pocket for her cell phone and found the letter from the laywer. Pulling it out of her pocket she unfolded it and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. Quizical Rhonda reached out and grabbed the paper while looking at Sam in confusion.

"What's this Sam?"

"A letter I found in my dad's old story book. It's from a laywer named Josh Lee, telling my dad to come by his office. It's dated two weeks before he died."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to go and talk to him babe?"

"I have a feeling like I have to. Like he knows something about my dad."

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

"That would be nice. Will you come with me Austin?"

"Of course princess."

"How about we go tomorrow, since it's Saturday?"

"Sure, wait a minute, how did you get out of going to work?"

"I didn't I was off today remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Shaking her head the couple turned to Rhonda and saw that she was no longer there. Hearing footsteps the pair turned and discovered her exiting the kitchen where she had three soda cans in her hands. Passing out the cans the woman sat back down in her chair and turned to the couple.

"How about we watch some TV before loverboy over here has to go."

"That sound nice."

Rhonda grabbed the remote and turned the TV on before settling on a channel. About two hours later Austin heard his phone ringing in his pocket. Pulling it out he looks at the piece of technology. He sees one word flash across the screen.

_dad_

Sighing he excused himself from the room and headed outside to take his father's call. Standing on the front porch he answers his phone.

"Hey dad."

"Austin where are you?"

"I'm at a friends house."

"Which friend?"

"Just a friend."

"Austin tell me which friend."

"I'm telling you just a friend."

"Come home now Austin. We have some talking to do."

"All right dad, I'll be home soon."

Austin hung up his phone and reentered the house. Seeing his girlfriend and Rhonda look up at him, he shook his head and grabbed his jacket from the couch before turning to the pair.

"I'm sorry Sam, Rhonda, my dad wants me home."

"It's fine Austin, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Who knows, it depends on how much trouble I'm in."

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"I don't know, my dad just said he wanted me home. He did not sound happy, especially since I did not tell him who I was with."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me who I was with and I told him a friend. He asked me which friend but I kept saying a friend."

Standing Sam went a placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you will have to tell him about us sometime right? I mean the scchool already knows."

"True, I'll do it when I get home. Promise."

Smiling Sam leaned up and pecked him on the lips before shooing him to the door.

"Go, we don't want your dad to be anymore angry do we?"

"True, we don't."

Laughing the blonde football player turned and walked towards the door, after giving his good-byes to Rhonda. Quickly climbing into his car, he drove to his house, wary of what his father wanted. Pulling into his drive way, he exits his car and quickly walks to his front door. Before he reaches it however, it opens revealing his mother with a concerned look on her face. Instantly worried he rushes to his mother's side.

"What is it mom?"

"Your father knows about you and Sam?"

"What?"

"Yeah, someone came by the carwash and asked him how the two of you were. Confused he asked the customer what he meant. The customer told him about the two of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now he wants to talk to you about it. Be prepared."

"Thanks mom."

Moving past the woman he quietly entered his house and placed his bag down before entering the living room and saw his father on the couch. Seeing his son enter the man stood before facing his son.

"Sit Austin, we need to talk."

Not wanting to anger his father, Austin sat down on the love seat opposite him. His father sat back down on the couch where he had originally sat.

"Now Austin, it has come to my attention that you have been seeing a girl. Is this true?"

"Yes it is dad."

"How long?"

About a year."

"About a year?! And you have never thought to tell me?!"

"Dad what would I have told you? You would have told me to break up with her."

"How do you know I would have done this?"

"Because I know you dad. You wouldn't have approved of her, since she wasn't miss popular."

"What is her name?"

"Sam. Sam Montgomery."

"The girl who works at the diner?"

"She did work at the diner, she quit yesterday."

"She did?"

"Yes, because she decided to not have her stepmother control her anymore."

"What grade is she in?"

"A junior, but she is graduating early. Dad there is something else."

"What else could there be Austin?"

"She and I both applied to Princeton and should be getting our letters back anyday now."

Looking up at his father, he could see the confusion swimming in his eyes.

"Why would you apply to a school you won't even be attending?"

"Because dad I want to go there and become a writer, not a play football."

"What?"

"Dad I want to be an author."

"Since when?"

"Since forever dad, I just didn't know how to tell you."

Turning to his wife, who had just entered the room, he looked at her in question.

"Did you know about all of this?"

"Yes, I did dear. Austin really is a good writer, and him and Sam are a cute couple."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because dad, I knew that you wouldn't of understood. You had my life planned out for me, without even asking me what I wanted."

Sinking into the couch Mr. Ames turned to face his son.

"I thought it was your dream."

"No, it isn't dad."

"Oh Austin, I'm sorry. How about you bring the girl around for dinner, say tomorrow night?"

"I'll ask her, we have something to do tomorrow, but I'm sure she'll love to come by."

"Now I think your mother has dinner ready. Come let's eat."

Austin stood up and walked towards his father before pulling him into a hug. Breaking the hug, the pair headed into the dinning room to enjoy Mrs. Ames cooking. Austin knew that tomorrow was going to be enlightening, though he didn't know how much.

**Hey y'all I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen at the laywers and when will they get their acceptance letters? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all here is the new chapter. Sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story**

Sam sat on the stoop outside of Rhonda's house, waiting for Austin to come pick her up, before heading to Josh Lee's office. Hearing more so than seeing his car come down the road, Sam stood and walked to the curb. Pulling up Austin unlocked the doors and waited for Sam to climb into his car. Smiling at the girl that quickly stole his heart, he leaned over and kissed her cheek before pulling back and looking at her.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning, so how was your talk with your dad last night?"

"It was interesting to say the least. He found out about us from a customer and was surprised. I also told him about Princeton and he seems to be supportive. By the way he wants you to come to dinner tonight."

Turning around he focused on the road as he pulled away from the curb. Since he was watching the road, he missed the look on Sam's face as she processed his last sentence.

"He did what?"

"He invited you to dinner tonight. He wants to meet you."

"Why?"

Laughing lightly at the girl's semi-whiny tone he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a quick kiss; before bringing it back down but not letting go.

"He wants to meet you because you are special to me."

"Fine, what time and do I have to dress up?"

"You don't have to dress up too much, just dressy casual. As for the time how about six? I'll come pick you up."

"Dressy casual I can do that and I'll be ready by six."

Nodding the pair fell into a comfortable silence till the arrived at the lawyer's office. Pulling into the parking lot, Sam took a deep breath calming her nerves.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Climbing out of the car, she walked towards the front and grabbed Austin's hand. Steeling her nerves she looked towards at the building in front of her. The pair walked towards the building in silence, before entering the large brown building. Walking over to the receptionist desk they waited till they had the brunette woman's attention.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yes we're here to see Josh Lee."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but he worked with my dad. He sent him a letter asking for him to come in."

"Well then I'm sorry ma'am but your father must come in."

"He's dead, has been for about nine years."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, you didn't know. His name Samuel Montgomery, my name is Sam, and this is my boyfriend Austin."

"Let me call Mr. Lee and ask him if he is free, you may take a seat over there in the wait area."

Nodding the pair walked over to the couches and sat down on one, while the receptionist called the office. They could hear her side of the conversation.

"Sir, I have a Sam Montgomery and her boyfriend Austin here to see you. She said that you worked with her father Mr. Montgomery about nine years ago."

Nodding the woman looked at the pair.

"Yes the girl does have blonde hair and looks to be about seventeen."

Nodding the woman listened to what the man had to say.

"Yes sir."

Hanging up the phone, she stood up from the desk and walked over to the pair. Standing in front of them, she looked at them.

"He says that you can come up. His office is on the 7th floor to the right of the elevator."

Nodding the pair stood up and thanked the woman, before heading towards the elevators. Stepping in they realized that they were the only two in there. With the door closed Austin pressed the seventh floor button before turning to his girl. Sam was leaning against the back wall, with her eyes closed breathing deeply. Frowning the teen walked over and stood in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You ok babe?"

Opening her eyes Sam looked him in the eyes, nodding her head.

"Yeah, just calming my thumping heart, before meeting him."

"You are going to be fine. We don't even know what they wanted to talk about."

"It's a lawyer's office Austin, it's more likely to be bad."

"But it could be good. You never know."

"I know you're right. It's just nerve wracking."

Neither were paying much attention till the elevator dinged and opened. They had reached the seventh floor. Stepping out they turned to the right and walked a little ways before finally finding the office they were looking for. Knocking on the door they heard a faint call of entrance. Entering the office the pair faced the man behind the desk. The man turned to face the pair, none saying a word. Sam noticed that the man was Asian in his mid-40s with dark brown, nearly black, hair that was cut close to his ears, with dark brown eyes. Finally she psyched herself up enough to speak.

"Excuse me Mr. Lee, my name is Sam Montgomery. You knew my father."

The man, Mr. Lee, continued to stare for about a minute before opening his mouth.

**Hey y'all sorry for the wait. Sorry about it being so short. What is Mr. Lee going to say? How's the meeting going to go? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
